fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scythe Meets Sparrow
Scythe Meets Sparrow Winter has come to Albion and snow has now covered the usually green fields of the Kingdom. High above the streets of Bowerstone in the circular room of the east tower of Bowerstone Castle King Sparrow stood in silence looking at the Guild Seal engraved on the floor. In the distance the bell of the Market Clock tower could be heard ringing marking the start of the day long winter fair Sparrow left the tower and made his way down to the castles entrance hall where his wife Queen Elizabeth and eldest son Prince Logan were waiting for him. "The carriage is ready to take us to the cathedral and then to the market for the winter fair." Elizabeth said as Sparrow walked towards them. "Lets go." he said smiling at his wife and son. They got into the carriage and soon they were off to the dedication mass at the newly completed St Albert's Cathedral in Bowerstone Southern Quarter. As the carriage turned left at the bottom of main street and headed into Bowerstone Southern Quarter. The bells of St Albert's Cathedral could be heard in the distance. The royal carriage came to a stop and the three of them got out. "The cathedral looks stunning." Elizabeth said taking Logan's hand. "Do you think it was right to leave Henry behind?" Sparrow looked at her "Yes, he is too young and would get bored easily." Elizabeth nodded in agreement. The abbot of the church walked towards the King and Queen. "Your majesties, your highness he said bowing "The cathedral is full we have reserved a space for you on the balcony overlooking the alter." He said Sparrow nodded and they walked into the church "Good morning your majesties." an unknown guard said as the king approached "Good morning." Sparrow and Elizabeth replied in unison. As they took their seats on the balcony the service began but Sparrows thoughts were on the guard that greeted them. "Elizabeth did you recognize the coat of arms that guard wore?" He asked leaning over to her. "No." She replied "Never seen that coat of arms before." After two hours the service ended and everyone got into the waiting carriages while the royal family remained behind to talk with the abbot when the guard appeared again "Your majesties, I need to talk to you meet me in The Cow & Corset ill explain everything then." and he left Sparrow looked at Elizabeth and Logan common lets talk to the abbot and then head to the winter fair. The market square was cleared of snow and stalls were set up in an upstairs room of the Cow & Corset the guard was looking out of the window "Will he come?" He asked another person in the room "Yes he will his curiosity always gets the better of him." Just then their was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" The guard asked putting his hand on the door. "The King." Came the reply. The guard opened the door and invited the king in. "Who are you, why do you want to speak to me?" Sparrow asked as he walked into the room. "Because I want to speak to you." Came an unfamiliar voice from the hooded figure in the chair. Sparrow looked at the man. "Why?" "Because I want you to come with me to the Northern Wastes." Sparrow looked at the guard "Are you with him?" The guard closed the door to reveal a hooded woman "He is with me." Sparrow stood back "Elvira?" The woman lowered her hood "Hello Sparrow." She said. Sparrow looked from Elvira to the hooded man in the chair "And you are?" The man lowered his hood to reveal a mummified face "I know who you are Theresa used to tell me stories about you but it cant be I never believed they were true your Scythe aren't you?" The man nodded "Yes I am, and I have been watching you ever since that night forty six years ago." Sparrow sat down "You were there?" Scythe nodded "You saw my sister be shot?" "No." Scythe shook his head "But I saw you fall from the tower." "I know this is a lot to take in but you need to go to the Northern Wastes." Sparrow looked at Scythe "Why?" Scythe looked at Sparrow "There is powerful Necromancer who is preparing an army to attack Albion." Sparrow looked at the three of them. "Right I will go to the Northern Wastes and end his life." And he got up to leave "It wont be easy." Elvira said "He has been building an army for the last fifteen years the entire Northern Wastes are under his control." Sparrow turned around "How could he take over the entire island and no one tell me?" Elvira looked at Scythe "Because every trader who visits has their mind wiped." After a while of silence Sparrow nodded to them all and left heading back to the castle, Scythe nodded to Elvira and the guard and vanished himself. "Will the king succeed in freeing the island?" Elvira walked towards the window "He has faced Balverines, Banshees, Hobbes and Hollowmen I doubt a Necromancer would be to much of a challenge." Sparrow walked into the entrance hall of the castle "Walter." He said seeing his friend at the bottom of the stairs. "Where is Elizabeth?" "She is in the war room looking at the map of Albion." Walter said as Sparrow walked past. "Why am I only hearing about this now?" Elizabeth asked the guards as she zoomed in on the map of Bowerstone. "We are sorry your majesty we had no idea how they got into the city but they must be reporting to someone who is already living in the city." Just then the door opened and Sparrow walked in. "Your Majesty." The guards said. "Leave us." Elizabeth said. The guards left the room. Once the door was closed Sparrow walked to the map. "What's happening?" he asked looking down at the map of the city. "Apparently we have assassins within the city they have been killing highly influential citizens." Elizabeth said taking a drink from the cup of tea on the table. Just as Sparrow was about to say something when someone crashed through the window. "Good day your majesties." The man said a contract has been put on your lives and I'm here to claim it." Sparrow and Elizabeth both drew their pistols that the kept on them for protection. The assassins was one step ahead and reached for what looked like a pair of daggers and threw them at the Hero and his wife the managed to move and the blades passed them by inches.